


Namaste

by cicada9603



Series: 夜行明灯 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 我向你的灵魂致敬。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 夜行明灯 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139315





	Namaste

我向你的灵魂致敬。

基尔伯特从梦中惊醒，他猛地睁开眼，急促地呼吸着，他感受到心脏正因为惊悸而在自己的胸膛中剧烈跳动着，脑中空白了一会儿，随后他才慢慢平静下来。

他梦见莫斯科起了火，但任凭他如何张大嘴试图叫喊都发不出一点声音，他只觉得自己的嘴巴被撕扯得生疼。「伊万！」基尔伯特想喊住摇摇晃晃走在自己前头的那个人，声带的确是在颤动着但一点声音都没有，他所能听见的除了烈火燃烧的声音之外便再无任何，他甚至觉得自己已经急得流下了眼泪，他更加急切地想要去呼喊，他抓着自己的衣领闭上眼，将身子微微蜷起，竭尽全身的力气来发出那个单词。

可是依旧没有奏效。

基尔伯特慢慢跪到地上去，他的双腿已经无力去支撑住他身体的重量，膝盖重重地砸向盖满砂石的土地，他用手掌去撑住地，被擦伤的地方火辣辣地疼痛。他抬起头去，伊万已经停下了脚步，不知他是否发觉了基尔伯特的不情愿，然后他转过身来，缓慢地，烟尘在他的周身飞扬起来，他看着那个用手撑住土地、正泪流满面的基尔伯特，他没有开口说话，只是静静地看着他，也没有迈步走回来，在基尔伯特的视野里正运动着的事物就只有伊万随着风飘动着的围巾，那上头布满了疮痍，破破烂烂的感觉。他想起自己前两天刚帮他清洗过这条东西，现在却是变成了这副样子。有灰尘吹进了他的眼睛，他的眼睛猛烈收缩起来，更多的眼泪流了出来，而他根本不知道自己在为了什么而哭，只觉得心中充斥着一股浓郁的悲伤的气氛，一团浓重的水汽憋在胸口里，他感觉到眼前已经一片模糊，甚至连伊万都看不太清楚。

伊万再最后看了地上的基尔伯特一眼，那个眼神他记得十分清楚，是一种掺杂着哀伤与必死的决心的眼神，他连微小的一点念想都不愿留给基尔伯特，他看得很清楚，伊万只想走进那火里去，为了不知道什么东西而与这座城市共生共死。

基尔伯特微微动了一下自己还未从睡意中清醒过来的肢体，身旁伊万圈住他的手臂依旧牢牢围着他，他把脸转到枕头的另一侧，伊万仍旧在睡，基尔伯特就这么在微亮的晨曦中细细看着自己的恋人。他从伊万因为睡姿而压得乱糟糟的头发开始，奶油色，从未彻底拉实的窗帘透进室内来的微光给他带去更为柔和的色彩，而非百日所见的那种略带着冷光的色调。然后是眼睛，现在自然地闭起，柔软且长的睫毛在眼睛下方透出一小块阴影，基尔伯特不禁猜想起伊万睁开眼时的样子，那双碎着星光的紫罗兰色眼睛，就像他们之前在圣彼得堡逗留时所见到的极光一般，基尔伯特爱死伊万的那双眼睛了，每当对方看向他的时候，用那种微微带些迷惑与无奈的眼神看着他，他都忍不住想踮起脚去亲吻伊万的眼睛。基尔伯特将“极光”当作是伊万眼睛的爱称，他有时会写诗，秉承着一种奇怪的从骨子里泛出来的古典的味道，“极光”是他大部分诗作的主题，仅有少部分人拜读过他的作品，他只给费里西安诺看过，乖巧聪慧的男孩子一下子便就明白了其中蕴含着的内容，他笑着说“基尔伯特你真是个用情至深的人”，基尔伯特耸耸肩，不可置否。再往下是伊万的鼻梁，那曾被弗朗西斯嘲笑过的大鼻子，现在基尔伯特看来却可爱了起来，他看着伊万轻微呼吸时翕动着的鼻子，然后视线一点点再下移，薄薄地唇紧闭着，接着便是曲线优美的脖颈，接连往下是掩盖在被子下面赤裸的胸膛。

基尔伯特眨眨眼，他感受到伊万的手慢慢动了起来，他知道对方已经被自己惊醒，他等待着伊万睁开眼，迷糊着看向他，问他“是否又做了噩梦”。伊万没有如同基尔伯特想象中的那么做，他只是将环绕着基尔伯特的手臂再收缩得更紧，让对方完全贴向他的胸膛，基尔伯特缩在自己恋人的怀中，他略微有点失望，抬起一只手去挑起伊万的一撮头发，他用手轻轻揉搓着它们，脑中思考着要给它们起个带有什么意向的名字才好，他又有些厌倦，便将整个手掌都穿进伊万的头发中，他轻轻扯着恋人的头发，意图要将对方彻底叫醒。

“万尼亚。”基尔伯特用气声喊，“快醒过来吧。”

伊万这下子才睁开眼睛，他皱起眉来看着怀中正微笑着的基尔伯特。“怎么了？”他打了个大大的哈欠，困倦着伸手摸向床头摆放着的闹钟。他看了一眼时间，仅仅只是凌晨三点，但是基尔伯特此刻却把他吵醒了，不知道为了什么事情，他想到对方可能又做起了噩梦，他从铁幕倒下之后便一直这样，失眠或者噩梦，他回到德国之后精神状况就一直不好，最后无奈之下路德维希才将他的哥哥又送了回来。伊万还记得自己那天打开门的时候看到路德维希板着一张脸侧过身让基尔伯特走进伊万的房子，对方压低着声音的嘱咐和威胁都还响彻在他的脑海中。伊万看看基尔伯特，他正用手指在自己的肌肤上画着一个个不规则的圆圈，伊万叹着气用手去捉住基尔伯特越来越往下滑的手，对方仰起头来看他，紫红色的眼中流露出不知从何而来的安心。

“伊万……”基尔伯特将这个名字含在自己的嘴里又回味了一遍，俄语停留在他的舌尖轻轻被递送了出去，“闭上你的眼睛。”伊万不解着，但还是按照对方的要求将眼睛闭起来，他不知道基尔伯特要做些什么，一开始他以为他是要亲吻他，这的确是没有错，但是基尔伯特的唇并没有落在他的嘴上。

伊万感觉到有一个温热且柔软的东西贴在了自己的额头上，那是基尔伯特的唇瓣，带着昨日晚上洗浴后的沐浴露的淡香，他也同时感受到对方常年冰冷的手掌捧起自己的脸来，竟有种处子的不可触碰之感。

“上帝珍爱的……”当基尔伯特突然说出这一句话的时候伊万猛地睁开了眼睛，他惊愕得看着自己的恋人，却看见对方柔软地微笑着看进他的眼中。

“伊万……你是被上帝珍爱着的人啊，所以你一定不会变成我梦中的那番景象。”基尔伯特将捧着伊万脸的手松开，轻轻搁在对方放在被子外面的手臂上，伊万揽过他，在他的发中落下一吻。

“再睡一会尔吧基尔伯特，还早呢。”他这么说。

你也是我珍爱之人，所以哪怕有那么一天，不管是将你拽回来还是陪你一起，我都会保护着你陷入迷茫之中的灵魂。基尔伯特靠在伊万的胸口，闭上眼睛又平稳地睡了过去。


End file.
